Stand by Me
by adagio11
Summary: Kate decided to come back, but what does she have to say? Sequel to A song for you


**Stand by Me**

**Summary: **Kate decided to come back, but what does she have to say? Sequel to A song for you

**Pairing: **Kate and Tony...maybe?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. The lyrics belong to Shayne Ward. At least I think so

**A/N: **This is the sequel to A song for you. Please review!!

* * *

Tony turned the doorknob, revealing a soaking wet Kate. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her hair was wet. 

"Um..sorry for just taking off" was all she said.

"No problem. Come in before you catch pneumonia or something" He ushered her inside. Gratefully Kate stepped into the warmth of his apartment.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Shower's down the hall. I'll fetch you something to wear" Tony said and she smiled back slightly. He dove into his bedroom and got out the smallest sweats he owned.

"Here" he said. She accepted the pile of clothes. It was tensed between them. Anybody could tell how tensed it was between the usually easy-going partners.

"I'll fix some tea" Tony mumbled. She nodded. Slowly, Tony reached out and wiped her cheeks, then pulling back showing her the black on his fingers. He smiled and was relieved to get a genuine smile back.

_Nothing's impossible  
Nothing's unreachable  
When I am weary  
You make me stronger  
This love is beautiful  
So unforgettable  
I feel no winter cold  
When we're together  
When we're together_

I let him wipe my cheeks before I locked myself into his bathroom. I had decided to go back. First of all, I was soaking wet. Second of all, we had to sort this out before work on Monday. I turned on the shower and then peeled off my wet clothes. After four laps around his neighbourhood, I was almost drowned. As I stepped into the shower, I began trying to figure out what to say. How should I beat what he said? After all, he'd said those three words only one person had told me before. And now, I wanted to say the same but I doubted if I had the nerve. A part of me told me that I shouldn't worry. I was in love with him. When I spent time with him, that's when I felt the best. Even if I was totally miserable, Tony always made me smile in some strange way. It was an admirable quality, I had to give him that.

_Will you stand by me  
Hold on and never let me go  
Will you stand by me  
With you I know I belong  
When the story gets told_

But the big question was; would it really work out this time? Would Tony DiNozzo be able to hold on to one single woman? A woman that now happened to be me. I finished my shower and began to dry myself off with a big fluffy towel. Then I changed into the clothes Tony had given me. Immediately I was surrounded by his smell. I'd felt it before. Whenever I was leaning close to him to read something on his computer screen or whenever I sat next to him in the truck. And I loved it. That feeling fitted me perfect.

_When day turns into night  
I look into your eyes  
I see my future now  
All the world and its wonder_

I emerged from the bathroom and found Tony on the couch with two steaming hot teamugs. I slowly sat down next to him and accepted the tea.

"Thank you"

We both then turned away our faces and I stared out the window. It was getting darker outside and the rain was still falling down from the sky. It was now I had to tell him. Talk to him about this. After a moment I looked up  
"Tony..." I said in a low voice. His face was turned up and he watched me, obviously interested what I was about to say. I stared into his eyes. Those intriguing eyes. I want this...with him. Now when I knew that, the question was if he wanted the same as me.

_This love wont fade away  
And through the hardest days  
I'll never question us  
You are the reason  
My only reason_

_Will you stand by me  
Hold on and never let me go  
Will you stand by me  
With you I know I belong  
When the story gets told_

"Yeah?" he said, meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry, for how I reacted" I said, still not sure how to put my words.

"It's okay, Kate"

"No it's not, Tony. It was rude of me to not say a thing and just take off" He eyed me for a moment.

"Seriously, Kate. I get it. It was wrong of me" he said sincerely. I hated that sincere tone. It wasn't his usual tone and it scared me. His usual playful voice was replaced by this seriousness that made me feel very uneasy.

"No, Tony-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Listen, Kate. You don't have to explain. You don't feel the same and it's fine because...-"

"Tony, for God's sake listen to me" I almost yelled now when I was the one to interrupt him. He stared at me. "I love you too, Tony" He stared at me.

"Wha..-?" he almost looked shocked. I smiled slightly at his face.

"I love you too, Tony!" Now he smiled too. "I won't let you down" he said.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

_I am blessed  
To find what I need  
In a world loosing hope  
You're my only believe  
You make things right  
Everytime after time_

_Will you stand by me  
Hold on and never let me go  
Will you stand by me  
With you I know I belong  
When the story gets told_

I put down my half-empty teamug and slowly reached for his hand. He took it into his, locking our fingers. It felt much better now. He was going back to the same old DiNozzo as before. Even if I now saw him in a different light. But the most important things was that he was still _Tony. _The same man that I went with to Cuba, Colombia and Paraguay. The same Tony that had gone the same things as I had. He understood me better than no one else. He knew what I got to see at work and how it felt to shoot and kill another human being.

"C'mere" he lightly tugged at my hand, motioning for me too sit closer. I curled up next to him, his cheek resting on the top of my head.

"You think this can work?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah I do" he answered. Then he leaned down and kissed me. Smiling as well, I kissed him back.


End file.
